


I'd rather wrestle Satan

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, Songfic, UST
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Рэймонд Смит безвозвратно влюблён в Сатану, но любая история рано или поздно подходит к концу. Впереди последняя битва и фатальный исход. Рэймонд стремится к закату, но Тренер не позволит ему попасть в Ад. По крайней мере, без хорошей компании и шанса на спасение.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 26





	1. Конфликт

_Kiss me momma, kiss your boy  
Bless me well n' luck  
For I won't be back til' I return  
I'm gone to old Kentucky_

**_Г_** ород размыт. 

Как капля крови в бокале свежего крафтового пива, он плывёт и растекается, замирает клубящейся алой дымкой. Замедленная съёмка, здания не в фокусе, сияние неоновых вывесок и эстетически красивая раскадровка — не хватает только саундтрека. Подобрать его никто не сможет, и не потому что Флетчера здесь нет — к утру единственный свидетель будет мёртв.

Влажные разводы на стекле преображают размазанные контуры Лондона. Капля стекает по неизвестной траектории, разрезает маленькое кафе напополам длинной влажной дорожкой. Вскоре оно остаётся далеко позади, мелькают невысокие дома — автобус набирает скорость. Силуэты зданий плавятся, они лишены чёткости, они расползаются в искажающей действительность влаге и превращаются в уродливые цветные пятна, Как брак на фотографии. Как двадцать пятый кадр. Как эмоция на полотне художника-авангардиста.

Рэймонд не разбирается в искусстве. Он с трудом назовёт по именам хотя бы пятерых авангардистов, и узнает только ту картину, которая висит в гостиной Микки. Узнает, как «эта та, которая справа от камина, над столом». Босс в искусстве не разбирается тоже, но, по наитию, выбирает алмаз из кучи безделушек. Взять, хотя бы, Розалинд — это уже не алмаз, а бриллиант, достойный короля. В этой семье Рэймонд — телохранитель и оруженосец. Ему необязательно шарить в возвышенном, высоком — достаточно уметь считать и прикрывать начальство. А с этим он справляется отлично. Без саундтрека. Без лишней философии. 

Рэймонд надевает очки, и улицы обретают силуэт. Как на обратной перемотке кассетного магнитофона, размытые цветные пятна собираются в точные тонкие линии. Лондон, сердце страны, бьётся и задаёт ритм, каждое утро запускает кровоток из живущих в нём людей. И только Рэймонд знает, что за каждым его ударом стоит чья-то жизнь. С каждым новым ударом она обрывается, как перерезанная Мойрами нить. Рэймонд поправляет очки и думает, что без них, в фантастическом близоруком флёре, город выглядит намного лучше. Только красные цвета напоминают кровь. 

Куда уж в Лондоне без нотки трагичного символизма. 

Не так часто Рэймонду приходится ездить на автобусе. Почти что каждый день он сидит за рулём дорогой машины. Как водитель Микки и Розалинд, или как идеальный исполнитель, которого в любой момент отправят в самый злачный район Лондона. Сегодняшний день — исключение. Сегодняшний день, вероятно, последний. Впереди — Стратфорд, Ньюэм. Звучит как приговор, но травка в кармане греет душу и поднимает настроение. 

Рэймонд выходит на нужной остановке, застёгивает верхние пуговицы плаща и вжимает голову в плечи, прячась от пронизывающего осеннего ветра. Моросит дождь, небо темнеет, и с севера несёт чёрные тучи — предвестник беды и катастрофы. Рэймонд спускается в подземку, пытается скрыться от жуткой черноты, спешит по пустому тоннелю и пробивает билет. Ветер от стремительно мчащегося поезда поднимает вверх брошенные на полу листовки, распахивает и захлопывает двери — призрачный хаос, устроенный тем самым мужиком из «Привидения». Мама любила этот фильм. А ещё — молодого Патрика Суэйзи. Рэймонд ничего не понимал ни в Патриках Суэйзи, ни в любви, способной разрывать время и пространство, но с удовольствием наблюдал за одиноким призраком в метро.

Счастливые воспоминания о домашних посиделках перед телевизором сегодня неуместны. Рэймонд устраивается в полупустом вагоне и прячет озябшие руки в карманах. Свет мигает, лампы трещат; рядом только пьяный спящий парнишка. Рэймонд прикрывает глаза, думает о том, как Микки расстроится, когда он не вернётся. И, возможно, рассвирепеет, когда его раздувшееся тело извлекут из Темзы. Возможно, захочет отомстить. Микки порой непредсказуем. 

— Не, не, не, не, не, не! — слышит Рэймонд подозрительно знакомый голос и лениво ведёт бровью. — Малыш, отойди от дяди и потереби краник в уголке вагона. Мы даже подсматривать не будем, честно!

Рэймонд медленно открывает глаза и видит того самого парнишку, совсем ещё юнца с ножом в руке. Он вовсе не пьян и нацелился на его кошелёк или часы, или на всё, что сумеет стрясти. А на сидении напротив, в тени от мигающих ламп, сидит человек без биографии и имени. Тренер — так он себя называет. 

Парнишка, которой ещё не так давно казался пьяным, замирает неподалёку. В его руке блестит лезвие, но сам он выглядит испуганным. Разворачивается к Тренеру, вскидывает нож, словно говоря: «Не лезь, мужик, не лезь». 

— Не, не, не, не, не, не! — Рэймонд дразнит интонацию Тренера и серьёзно добавляет: — Не советую, малец. Послушай дядю с лампасами, он дурного не посоветует. 

Тренер усмехается. Смотрит на свои ноги и вскидывает брови — ну да, лампасы, и что? Модно и удобно, ты ничего не понимаешь, Рэймонд. 

— Заткнись! — рявкает пацан, оборачивается к нему и поднимает нож выше. — Заткнись, а то порежу! 

На следующей же станции пацан вылетает из вагона. Неловкий кувырок через спину, болезненный стон, а до закрытия дверей раздаётся крик:

— Приходи в зал! Посмотрим, что с тобой можно сделать!

Рэймонд молчит. Меланхоличная улыбка не сходит с губ всё то время, пока Тренер ловко заламывает пацана и выбрасывает из вагона. Тренер, в какой-то степени, тоже воплощение авангардизма: клетчатый голубой спортивный костюм, нелепое сочетание клетки и лампасов, на носу крупные очки, а на голове стильная шляпа. Он словно собран из кусочков разных картин, но выглядит при этом самодостаточно и гармонично. Дикая смесь. Как героин и водка.

Тренер сидит напротив: вытянутые ноги, руки в карманах куртки. Он смотрит спокойно и расслабленно, не задаёт вопросов и ничего не говорит. Легко покачивается из-за движения поезда, подбородок опущен, а взгляд пронзительный и пробирающий до дрожи.

В сознании крутится назойливая мысль: « _Он знает, он всё знает_ ». 

— Покажешь пять пальцев? — спрашивает Рэймонд, чтобы разбавить загустевшую тишину.

Тренер поднимает кулак и медленно отгибает указательный палец.

— В смысле? — Рэймонд улыбается. — А остальные четыре раза?

— Остальные четыре раза были для Микки, — отвечает Тренер. — А этот — для тебя. 

Как это называется в кино — думает Рэймонд. Кульминация? Нет, ещё рано, она будет ближе к финалу и обозначится сухим, но оглушающим выстрелом. Новый акт? Ещё и первый не закончен. Экспозиция? Или кризис? А может, саспенс? В случае с Тренером не стоит исключать конфликт. 

— Чем обязан? — спрашивает Рэймонд, принимая факт того, что и в кино не сильно разбирается. 

— Случайно увидел, как тебя чуть не обокрал какой-то сопляк. — Тренер пожимает плечами, и его слова звучат почти достоверно.

— Реально думаешь, обокрал бы? — Рэймонд улыбается и откидывает голову на вибрирующее от движения стекло. 

— Нет, — честно отвечает Тренер. — Волновался за сопляка. 

И за его руки — думает Рэймонд. За их целостность. Тренер кажется ему странным, непонятным и существующим на своей волне. Он разговаривает голосом улиц, направляет необузданную юношескую жестокость в нужное русло и, как скала, разбивает любое сопротивление. Тренер непобедим и бессмертен, а когда его не станет, улица заговорит его голосом. 

— Следишь за мной? — спрашивает Рэймонд. — Ещё с автобуса.

— Увидел тебя и подумал, что такие на автобусах не ездят. — На этот раз Тренер говорит правду. Затем поправляет очки, щурит глаза и добавляет: — Знаешь, что не вернёшься, и решил не дарить своим убийцам машину?

— Она пригодится Микки, — отвечает Рэймонд. — Так и будешь таскаться за мной?

— Я гуляю. Нам с тобой в одну сторону — совпадение.

— Не лезь в это. Тебе ещё «Молокососов» поднимать.

— «Карапузов», — поправляет Тренер.

— Какая разница? — Рэймонду становится смешно. Напряжение отпускает, и даже дышать становится легче. 

— Есть разница, — серьёзно отвечает Тренер. — Очень большая, поверь на слово.

Отговаривать его — себе дороже. Есть шанс сбросить этот клетчатый хвост по пути, но Рэймонд не питает напрасных надежд и думает, что умирать в хорошей компании — не так уж и плохо. Будет нескучно. Будет ярко. И будет, кому рассказать эту нелепую, но драматичную историю. Флетчер поднимет бокал, отсалютует и скажет, что будет скучать по говнюку Рэю. 

— Я даже имени твоего не знаю, — говорит Рэймонд.

— Я твоё тоже, — отвечает Тренер.

— В смысле? — Удивление не удаётся скрыть ни в голосе, ни во взгляде. — Рэймонд — моё имя.

— Настоящее? — с удивлением спрашивает Тренер, и его брови медленно ползут на лоб.

— Настоящее.

— Сочувствую. — Он выдыхает, качает головой. — Слишком пафосно. Будешь просто «Рэй».

— Рэймонд.

— Рэй.

Рэймонд хочет с ним поспорить, но решает промолчать. Пленку словно отматывает назад — и вот в окно автобуса смотрит уже не Рэймонд, а Рэй. Это Рэй смотрит на размытые цветные пятна, растекающиеся по стеклу, преобразующиеся в сухое аляпистое предзнаменование скорой смерти. Это Рэй ничего не говорит Микки и прощается так, словно вернётся утром. Он задерживает взгляд на Розалинд, на Микки. Он их любит, безумно сильно любит, и позволяет себе долгий взгляд, пьяную полуулыбку и вздох последней боли. Это Рэй покидает их дом, оставляет машину и движется в сторону шумной и активной улицы, чтобы раствориться в ней. Это Рэй вспоминает о «Привидении» и дружных вечерах с мамой. Это всё Рэй, но не Рэймонд. 

Тренер встаёт, разрывая кромку темноты, приближается и садится рядом. Достаёт из кармана плеер и наушники, один протягивает Рэю. Тот смотрит на него с сомнением, прикрытым вежливой улыбкой. Оружие ему предлагают, травку тоже, но не музыку. Это слишком по-детски, а он давно уже не подросток.

— Мои парни говорят, помогает. — Тренер проявляет завидную настойчивость.

Рэй выдыхает и думает, как докатился до такой жизни, и берёт наушник. Вставляет в ухо, прикрывает веки. Тренер следует его примеру и нажимает play. Мерный шум движения постепенно разбавляется в водовороте звуков и слов, как песня прощания, как исповедь последней встречи.

_Cumberland gap, it’s a devil of a gap  
Cumberland gap, it’s a devil of a gap_

Они, если подумать, тоже мчат в дьявольское ущелье, откуда уже никто не возвращается. 

_Kiss me momma, kiss your boy  
Bless me well and lucky._

Рэй открывает глаза, когда чувствует движение. Тренер тихо подпевает, сводит брови и пританцовывает, медленно и осторожно ведёт в воздухе руками.

_For I won’t be back ’til I return  
I’m gone to old Kentucky._

Рэй улыбается. Тренеру даже в этой напускной нелепости удаётся быть естественным. И Рэй ценит, конечно, ценит, что Тренер делает для него. Создаёт атмосферу лёгкости и покоя, поддерживает одним своим присутствием. И Рэю от этого до одури хорошо. Так хорошо, что тоже хочет начать петь и двигаться в такт мелодии, отдаваясь ритму без остатка. 

_Kentucky she’s a waiting on the other side  
Give you the fever, put the daylight in your eyes._

_Kentucky she’s a waiting on the other side  
Give you the fever, put the daylight in your eyes._

Рэймонд понимает, что его уже никто не ждёт. И на строке: « _I’d rather wrestle Satan_ » внезапно говорит:

— Это про тебя.

— Да, про меня, — соглашается Тренер, поворачивается в его сторону и смотрит глаза в глаза. Он слишком близко, настолько, что ни о каких границах личного пространства не идёт и речи. — Я лучше потягаюсь с Сатаной, но пока что приходится тягаться с охреневшими от безнаказанности ублюдками.

— Я — охреневший от безнаказанности ублюдок, — признаётся Рэй. — И ничем не лучше Сатаны. 

— Нет, ты — Даниэль Бун*, — отвечает Тренер, и Рэй ощущает чужое дыхание с привкусом мятной жвачки на своём лице. — Но влюблён ты в Сатану.

Кажется, это о Микки. Рэй усмехается и отводит взгляд. Шах и мат. Неужели так просто?

О да, он безвозвратно влюблён в Сатану.

— Ты идёшь на встречу с Риккардо из банды Стратфорда? — спрашивает Тренер, когда они выходят из метро под покрывало сумерек, сентябрьского ветра и моросящего дождя. Останавливаются неподалёку, чтобы Рэй покурил: последняя в жизни травка — кто вправе отказать?.. 

— Да, — отвечает Рэй, достаёт самокрутку и протягивает Тренеру.

— Нет, — тот качает головой, — я же спортсмен. 

— Точно. Извини.

— И тебе не советую.

— Мне уже не будет хуже. — Рэй закуривает, затягивается полной грудью и чувствует, как божественный яд циркулирует по организму. Голову ведёт, мышцы расслабляются, становится легко. — Откуда знаешь про Риккардо?

— Мальчики нашептали.

Тренер, конечно же, о «Карапузах». Проныры знают всё и раньше всех, никуда от них не скрыться.

— Микки узнает тоже.

— Знаю, — отвечает Рэй и выдыхает серый едкий дым. 

— Риккардо не держит слова. Он придёт не один, а пулю ты словишь до начала разговора.

— Знаю.

— Но всё равно идёшь.

— До последнего не теряю веру в людей. 

— Скажи спасибо, что у тебя есть я, — внезапно сообщает Тренер. — А то плавать твоей заднице в...

— Темзе.

— ... дерьме. 

Рэй удивлённо смотрит на него.

— Умереть дерьмово — плавать в дерьме, — охотно поясняет Тренер.

— Тебя пристрелят ещё раньше, — с улыбкой говорит Рэй. — Поплывёшь первый.

— Без сомнений! — отвечает Тренер и поднимает руки. — Но я же тягаюсь с Сатаной, не забыл? Что мне какой-то там Риккардо.

— Да ты на голову отбитый.

— Поэтому и ношу шляпу.

Рэй смеётся. Смеётся в голос и до слёз, и в эту самую минуту он готов полюбить Тренера не меньше Микки за то, что он скрашивает его последний вечер. За то, что так до одури хорошо. За то, что даже воздух становится чище и свежее. За то, что от влаги на глазах город снова плывёт яркими красками и смешивается с палитрой ночи.

— Пошли, — говорит Тренер. — Провожу тебя к алтарю смерти.

Рэй представляет высокий деревянный алтарь в храме сатанистов, у которого уже ждёт уродливый гнутый скелет с острой окровавленной косой. 

— Что ты задумал? — спрашивает Рэй.

— Уравнять шансы. — На этот раз голос Тренера становится серьёзным, и в нём звучат металлические нотки. — Всё будет по-честному.

— По-пацански?

— По-джентельменски. Я тоже джентльмен в каком-то смысле. 

Рэй поднимает голову и смотрит на тяжёлое ночное небо. Сумрак окутывает их лёгкой дымкой тумана. Вдалеке раздаётся вой сирен и собачий лай. Рэй думает, ещё не время умирать, и что он не заслужил такого верного товарища. Он опускает голову, кивает и смотрит в сторону.

Город всё ещё размыт.


	2. Саспенс

**_Н_** ьюэм окрашен вспышками неона и чернотой ночи. 

Чернота подбирается с севера и пожирает всё живое — медленно, дом за домом, квартал за кварталом. Неподалёку — Олимпийский парк имени королевы Елизаветы и оживлённый торговый комплекс, тут же Центр водных видов спорта с крышей в форме волны (Тренер с восторгом говорит об этом месте), башня-скульптура и стадион. При этом Ньюэм — самый ленивый и малоподвижный округ Лондона. Ирония? Нет, пожирающая чернота. Она наползает, тянет жуткие когтистые лапы ко всему, что видит, забирает ещё, ещё и ещё. Отрывает по свежему куску кровавой плоти. 

Рэй физически ощущает, как меняется плотность воздуха в заброшенной и бедной части Ньюэма. Как меняются запахи тут, где под ногами вязкая грязная земля оплетает наполированные ботинки, где открытое и тяжёлое небо давит на голову, вызывая навязчивую боль. Где вдали бесконечный горизонт и поглощённая тьмой прощальная вспышка алого заката. Рэй ощущает себя частью тьмы — растворяется в ней, тонет с головой, задыхается, плывёт и не захлёбывается только потому, что он здесь не один.

Тренер отстаёт на пару шагов, но держится рядом. То свистит себе под нос, то напевает, то ограничивается кратким: « _Пам-пам-пааам_ ». На губах Рэя улыбка. Он думает, что Тренер сумасшедший, и ему это почему-то нравится. Его привлекает ненормальность, привлекает нестабильность, привлекает необычное и новое. С таким, как Тренер, кажется, невозможно умереть. Он — маяк и он — опора, пусть даже его мудрость облачена в смешной и нелепый клетчатый костюм. 

И вот они на месте. На пустыре — тёмном, исчерченным битыми бутылками, бумажным мусором и десятком расстрелянных голубей. Посреди этого хаоса стоит человек. Руки в карманах тёмного пальто, ноги широко расставлены, голова опущена. Он ждёт. В минутах ожидания поднимает взгляд — две тени приближаются, и он спрашивает:

— Один прийти зассал?

— Взял подстраховку. — Тренер отвечает раньше, чем Рэй открывает рот. — А не «зассал».

Неподалёку недостроенное здание, рядом возвышение и холм. Они в овраге, где полиция не сразу обнаружит трупы. Место идеальное, добровольно сюда не ходят, а темнота такая, что хоть глаз коли. Свидетелей не будет, а их кости, вероятно, растащат уличные псы. 

Рэй молчит. Он смотрит на Риккардо (когда-то просто Рика, откуда это нелепое «Риккардо»?) и думает, как изменились черты его лица. Он стал взрослее, жёстче, но во взгляде появилось что-то хитрое и неприятно подлое. Незнакомое — верное слово. Пусть даже разошлись они врагами, Рэй верит — в их отношениях подлости нет места. 

— Рик, — начинает Рэй, но его речь обрывает канонада выстрелов.

Тренер без предупреждений хватает его за шею, гнёт к земле, и Рэй падает, пачкая брюки на коленках. Его ладони тонут в грязи, он едва не утыкается лицом, хотя Тренер жмёт его всё ниже, уберегая от пуль. Риккардо отскакивает в сторону, но замирает — стреляют не по ним. Рэй думает, что это ещё не кульминация, но уже ближе к ней. Скорее, саспенс, или как там это называют те, кто поумнее. Он — бухгалтер, далёкий от искусства.

Овраг окрашивается иллюзорными яркими вспышками выстрелов, паники и страха. Тьма расступается, испугавшись, и вокруг становится светлее. Звуки оглушают, пугают, сводят с ума, заставляют кричать, зажимать руками уши и, наконец-то, они замолкают.

Со стены недостроенного дома падают два тела. Ещё трое вываливаются из кустов. Следом за ними выходят по двое человек. На каждом — до боли знакомый спортивный костюм, в их руках серьёзные взрослые пушки, которые детям не игрушки. 

Рэй поднимает голову, смотрит на Тренера. Тот встаёт с него и пожимает плечами — подстраховка!

— Ты одурел?! — кричит Риккардо и ошарашенно смотрит на результат трудов Тренера. — Твои ублюдки постреляли моих людей! Да мы тебя за это...

— Сначала выживи, — невозмутимо отвечает Тренер. — У тебя есть дело с Рэем. 

— Ты расстрелял моих людей! — повторяет Риккардо, словно Тренер не расслышал. 

— А они хотели расстрелять нас.

— Охуеть! — Риккардо поднимает руки и раздосадовано опускает. — И это честно? Это уже не один на один! Вас много против меня! 

Подлая сука — мрачно думает Рэй. Стрелять из кустов — честно, всё остальное — нет.

— Сейчас будет честно, — отвечает Тренер. 

Он делает отмашку, и его парни медленно расходятся. Бросают трупы, исчезают в ночи, растворяются в ней, отдаются в руки тьмы и оказываются стёрты из этой истории. Они сливаются с темнотой, пропадают, как статисты, как массовка в кино. Тренер отходит в сторону, садится на бетонную плиту и достаёт из кармана свёрнутую газету. Открывает, читает. Он даже не свидетель. Просто вышел посидеть и подышать.

Рэй молчит. С Тренером всегда так — скучно не бывает.

Рэй встаёт и не смотрит на Риккардо.

— Ты хотел расстрелять меня? — спрашивает он. — Из-за кустов?

— Ты всё не так понял.

Рэй машет рукой, прося его заткнуться. Они тут для другого. Рэй снимает очки и плащ, бросает в траву и принимает стойку. Изначальный договор — кулачный бой. Рэй забывает о том, что они с Риккардо были друзьями, о том, что росли вместе в обшарпанном раздолбанном дворе. Рэй забывает о том, как развела их «работа», забывает, как Риккардо попытался обокрасть Микки, как Рэй упрашивал разрешить всё мирно, но Риккардо открыл огонь, а шальную пулю словил не он, а... Стрелял не Рэй, более того, он не отдавал приказа — всё произошло случайно. Потому что Риккардо — вор и трус. И всё же Рэй готов ответить честью. Даже после подставы. 

Сжимая кулаки, Рэй думает, что был готов подставиться под пулю, лишь бы Рику стало легче. Был готов захлебнуться кровью, лишь бы искупить вину (за жизнь или за две?..). Но засада? Мелочное коварство? Подлость? Обман? Предательство? Это отрезвляет. 

Риккардо тоже скидывает плащ. Принимает точно такую же боевую стойку, но не так уверенно, как Рэй, — он не выигрывает в боях. Вот и сейчас он сразу получает кулаком в лицо: брызжет кровь, ноги скользят в грязи и его заносит. Рэй бьёт метко, сильно, со знанием дела. На удивление, Рик не остаётся в долгу — выворачивается и тоже бьёт, разбивает скулу. Они дерутся, слышны звуки глухих ударов и болезненные стоны — эстетической красоты в этом нет. Тренер наблюдает, Рэй уверен в этом. Готов поставить, что не только наблюдает, но и думает, что оба они так себе бойцы. То ли дело на ринге, в его спортзале... 

Риккардо снова заносит, Рэй бьёт, и того отбрасывает в грязь. Рик распластывается в ней, тонет и закашливается. Херовая картина, когда грязь смешивается с грязью. Рэй тяжело дышит, распрямляется и отступает. Он не может (не хочет) убивать Риккардо. 

— Это не моя вина, — тяжело выдыхает Рэй и качает головой. 

— А чья?! — кричит Риккардо и вытирает перепачканной рукой лицо. Грязевые полосы въедаются в кожу, он не похож на человека. 

— Твоя. Если бы ты не открыл стрельбу по нам, ничего бы не было. Я вымолил у Микки шанс решить всё мирно. Забудь обо мне. 

Рэй разворачивается, наклоняется и подхватывает пальто. Перебрасывает через руку, затем слышит звук удара и короткий вскрик. Рэй оборачивается; Риккардо болезненно сжимает запястье, рядом Тренер, а в грязи валяется выбитый из руки пистолет. Собрался выстрелить в спину. Как же низко. 

Рэй замирает. Природа замирает. Время замирает. Ночь отматывает время: стремительно светлеет, лето сменяет осень, весна — лето, год за годом, назад, в прошлое, в крохотный двор. Ударяет колокол, пора на утреннюю молитву, а в груди замирает горьковатый привкус одиночества. Рэй (ещё юный, несмышлёный, ребёнок) запрокидывает голову и смотрит на небо, солнце, облака. Он думает, что где-то там, под тем же самым небом, кому-то живётся лучше него. Города разные, а небо одно на всех. 

Рэй ждёт, слышит голос Рика — соседского мальчишки, друга, брата. Слышит крик — его зовут играть. Звонит колокол. Пора молиться. Облака становятся тёмными, тяжёлыми, а капли пулями врезаются в землю. Осенний ветер, ностальгический вкус. Его сознание чистое, незапятнанное. Обои в комнате желтеют от яркого августовского солнца, Рик смеётся, смеётся, смеётся. Прошлое — прошлому, и Рэй разворачивается, уходит, оставляя маленького мальчика (себя) играть с соседом Риком.

На этом всё должно закончиться. Но, как выстрел, даже хуже, громче, Рэй слышит:

— Я тебя знаю! Ты — Тренер! Клянусь, тебе за это голову открутят, а твоим ублюдкам кишки...

Рэй не помнит себя. Он оборачивается, хватает Рика за грудки. Грязь и кровь, кровь и грязь, всё вперемешку, хрипы, мольбы, но жалости не место в их новом взрослом мире. Сильные руки Тренера на плечах сжимают до боли. Он оттаскивает Рэя, кричит, успокаивает, говорит, что всё кончено, пора остановиться, и что это пиздец, конечно, но он всё уладит. 

Рэй смотрит, не видит и не слышит. Ощущает на лице горячую чужую кровь. Тренер бережно вытирает его скулу и лоб, касается осторожно, почти что нежно.

— Пора просыпаться, — говорит он. — Пора возвращаться. Сегодняшнего дня не было, Рэй.

***

_Сегодняшнего дня не было, Рэй._

С этими словами Рэй приходит в себя. Нет оврага, нет следов драки, нет трупов голубей, нет трупов убийц, нет трупа Риккардо. О недавних событиях напоминает засохшая грязь на одежде и кровь на рукавах. Они сидят на лавке в уютном парке, и Тренер всовывает ему в руки бутылку с водой. Рэй принимает, сжимает её и делает жадный глоток. Затем ещё и ещё. Ещё. Пора просыпаться. _Сегодняшнего дня не было._ Вот это его накрыло — даже не помнит, как добрались в парк. Шок? Стресс? Или всё сразу.

— Ты больше не готов умирать? — спрашивает Тренер и забавно вскидывает брови. Иногда он разговаривает так, словно напротив маленький ребёнок, а не помощник главы наркопреступного Лондона. 

Не готов умирать? Не готов. Смириться с произошедшим — тоже. Прошлое настигает незаметно, ненавязчиво хлопает по плечу и спрашивает по долгам. _Мог ли ты исправить или же предотвратить. Мог бы уступить или банально сдаться. Мог ли избежать. Мог ли вырасти хорошим мальчиком. Где звон колокола, где молитвы Рэй? Почему ты выбрал Сатану, потому сжигаешь ступни, когда идёшь босиком по его огненной тропе?_

Кино меняет жанр. С драмы на экшн, с экшена на философию. Капля крови в бокале пива преображается и расплывается, меняет форму. Она кружит, танцует и меняется — Рэй видит в ней отражение себя. Он тоже утонул, но только в Микки, и едва ли способен переступить церковный порог. _Грешен, ты, Рэй, очень грешен._

Смех Риккардо (Рика) всплывает и тонет следом. 

— Я знал его с детства, — устало отвечает Рэй и опускает голову. — Мы оба стали...

 _Бандитами_.

— Теми, кем стали. Только недавно Рик ограбил Микки. Не так мастерски, как твои пацаны, — Рэй решает рассказать, слышит смешок Тренера и продолжает: — и не так удачно. Я выпросил шанс разрешить всё мирно, приехал к Рику со своими людьми, и...

— Кто-то погиб, — заканчивает фразу Тренер и понимающе кивает. Привычно прозорлив.

— Кто-то погиб, — глухо повторяет Рэй и не желает называть имён и связи. — Потому что Рик открыл огонь. Потому что спровоцировал. Он сбежал, начал копать под Микки, угрожал мне.

— А ты ощущал вину?

— Конечно.

— Почему?

— Мы были друзьями. 

— И он стал конченным подонком. Ты ему ничего не должен.

— Это сложно.

Было сложно, стало сложно. Память помнит. Что-то ценно до сих пор. Это сильнее логики и голоса разума, это сильнее многого другого. 

Тренер молчит. Молчит долго, размышляет о чём-то своём и внимательно смотрит. Затем кивает. Может показаться, что он способен понимать всех и вся без лишних объяснений. Что он читает чужие души и, как пастор, способен отпускать грехи. 

— Я много думал, плюс чувство вины... — шепчет Рэй тихую исповедь. — Я подумал, что нужно решить всё честно. Рик предложил банальную драку, обещал отстать от Микки, если мы устроим честную дуэль. 

— Ты знал, что сильнее его, но готовился поддаться, — сказал Тренер и выдохнул. — Ох, Рэй. Твой Рик — шкура из шкур. Если бы он не был болтлив, тебя бы сегодня расстреляли без всякой драки. Не ожидал от тебя такой сентиментальности к прошлому. 

Рэй внезапно пьяно улыбается. Поднимает голову, смеётся. А он от себя не ожидал другого: что убьёт Риккардо, стоит лишь тому пригрозить Тренеру и его ребятам. 

— Позволишь мне эту маленькую слабость? — спрашивает он. — Обычно я не так сентиментален. Сохрани этот секрет. 

— Я — могила, — обещает Тренер и проводит пальцами по губам, «застёгивая» рот. — И теперь это только наша тайна. 

_Их тайна_. Рэй замирает. За один вечер у них уже и общая тайна появилась. Стремительное развитие событий, а Рэй не может вспомнить, когда позволял себе связи (приятельские, дружеские, любовные) хоть с кем-то, кроме Микки. В его мире давно не осталось места никому другому. Ни свободе. Ни отдыху. Не личной жизни. 

— Что будет завтра? — тихо спрашивает Рэй. _Завтра, когда все узнают_. 

— Ничего. Мои мальчики избавятся от трупов, а, по слухам, эту ночь ты пробыл в моём спортзале. Рик — редкостная мразь и давно изгнан из банды Ньюэма. Искать не будут. Я же сказал, что всё улажу.

Они не обсуждают что-то более важное: почему Тренер помогает Рэю, почему Рэй убивает за него. Словно всё происходящее естественно, и нет отклонения в их странном поведении. И всё же Рэй сдаётся — сегодня вечер его слабости. Видит Бог, он тоже не железный.

— Почему? — спрашивает Рэй.

— Тебе всегда нужна причина? — философски отвечает Тренер. Нет, отклоняется от ответа. 

— Расскажешь о себе? — Внезапно Рэй меняет тему и хочет узнать — историю, имя, тайны.

— Не сегодня. — Тренер мягко качает головой. — В следующий раз, обещаю, когда ты угостишь меня чаем.

Рэй усмехается. Он откидывается на спину и смотрит на чёрное пустое небо. Оно опускается и давит, все звёзды съедены. Все жизни собраны. Все ошибки исправлены. 

— Никому не рассказывай об этом пиздеце, — снова просит Рэй.

— О том, что ты сентиментален как барышня? — усмехается Тренер и дразнит интонацию Флетчера: — Могила, Рэймондо, могила.

Рэй не смотрит на него, но улыбается. Их плечи соприкасаются, они так близко.

_For I won’t be back ’til I return  
I’m gone to old Kentucky._

Внезапно Рэй разворачивается, хватает Тренера холодной ладонью за шею, притягивает к себе и прижимается лбом ко лбу. Он закрывает глаза, молчит, и это самая громкая благодарность. Теперь они связаны. Теперь они — братья. Необычно тепло, в воздухе пахнет розами. Наверное, с клумбы. Рэй не думает, он впитывает жизнь, окружающий мир и ощущает тёплые пальцы Тренера на своей руке. 

Днём Микки вызовет его и обязательно спросит. Возможно, отчитает. Рэй что-то ему соврёт ( _впервые в жизни!_ ) и улыбнётся. Через неделю ярким адским пламенем вспыхнет зал Тренера. Их пути, пастора и дьявольского сына, не должны были пересекаться.

Но они пересеклись. Под тихую музыку в снятых наушниках. Под момент уединения — лбом ко лбу, дыхание к дыханию. Но всё это будет завтра.

А сегодня Ньюэм окрашен вспышками неона и чернотой ночи. И первым проблеском рассвета.


	3. Кульминация

**_Р_** езкая смена картинки, двадцать пятый кадр попадает в глаз. Кровавая слеза стекает по щеке. Рэй скажет — это кульминация, а финал, похоже, будет драматическим. Тренер молча кивнёт. Кульминацию начинает он. 

Ночная темнота — всего лишь полотно. Небрежным движением кисти на него падают капельки-звёзды, яркие и сияющие, переплетаются в загадочный узор изящных созвездий. Кто-то читает по ним чужие судьбы, кто-то ищет путь среди холодных морей и океанов, а кто-то смотрит, думая о вечном. Тренер любит смотреть на небо и звёзды, любит вдыхать полной грудью свежий ночной воздух и саму жизнь.

Он ценит каждый миг, каждую минуту. Представляет, как распадается со временем город, как гниют и разрушаются дома, как умирают люди, как ржавеют и умирают на дне машины, а звёзды остаются. Тренер не романтик, но философ, и его философия проста: пока дышится — дыши. При желании всегда можно найти выход. Даже из Ада, где воздух пропитан копотью и серой, можно выбраться, чтобы вобрать полной грудью очищающий свежий воздух.

Тренер хорошо знаком с Адом. До того, как стать Тренером, он был обычным человеком, низменным и грешным. У него было имя, была работа, были деньги, было всё. И просрав всё это, он упал на колени и вдохнул пыль с адской тропы через самокрутку. Он выпил яд по капле, вдыхал его в лёгкие, выжигая себя изнутри, превращаясь в тень, и когда, казалось бы, пропала его бессмертная душа, он вынырнул на поверхность и схватился за жизнь. 

И вот он снова возвращается на адскую тропу. Через Рэя Смита, через Микки Пирсона. Стоит напротив пламени, вдыхает жгучий раскалённый воздух, задыхается и думает, что слишком много мыслей посвящено ему. Рэю. Рэю Смиту и их последней встрече. По закону жанра это трагедия: гуляя рядом с огненной бездной, не стоит забывать, что можешь загореться. 

Тренер замечает слежку в тот же день, как она появилась.

Слежка, честно говоря, настолько бездарная, что её замечает даже Прайм-тайм, не отличающийся внимательностью. Обычно приходится повторять дважды, а то и трижды, а тут он сам. Говорит, _мол, Тренер, там, это, ну, за нами вроде как наблюдают_. Тренер только кивает и подходит к окну. Откусывает кусок сочного спелого яблока и любуется остановившейся вдалеке машиной. Неприметной, серой и не новой. 

Возможно, им только кажется.

Нет, не кажется.

Тренер видит ту же машину и на другой день, и на третий, а потом замечает её у своего дома. По утрам он выбегает на пробежку, и машина сопровождает его. Купив в любимом киоске горячий ароматный американо, Тренер разворачивается и показывает преследователям средний палец. Их это не смущает: засранцы не думают прекратить слежку. 

Не хочется провоцировать незнакомых ребят и создавать проблемы, поэтому Тренер просит Прайм-тайма осторожно дёрнуть их и намекнуть, что нехорошо это, лезть в чужие дела. А главное вежливо, очень мягко и тактично. Ребятки оказываются трусоваты. Слабо отбиваются, когда их хватают за грудки и вытаскивают из машины, но куда им до пацанов Тренера. После неудачной потасовки они врут, а потом умоляют отпустить их. Тренер даёт отмашку — отпускайте. 

Через два дня, приятным осенним вечером, Тренер возвращается из магазина к залу и видит Ад воочию. 

Двери выбиты. Окна разбиты. Горящая машина. Тела на асфальте. Яркое высокое пламя, разрывающее привычный ночной покой. Жёлтые отсветы на стенах обшарпанного дома. Взрыв, выстрелы, крики пацанов и прохожих. Пробегающие мимо ублюдки в масках. Город рассыпается и умирает раньше времени. Звёзды остаются, а маленькая обитель Тренера — нет.

Голова кружится, сердце пропускает удар, в глазах темнеет. Тренер успевает перехватить одного чужака, двинуть ему в зубы, ещё и ещё, успевает стесать до крови кулак и с яростью вцепиться в горло, сжать со всей силы до жалобных хрипов. Убить недоноска мешают очередные выстрелы.

Акт военной постановки разворачивается в обычно тихом районе. Грабежи и драки — тут всякое случается, но никогда перестрелки, взрывы или заказные убийства. Тренер плохо помнит, что произошло. В памяти остаётся огненное марево, крики — прохожих и его учеников. Выстрелы. Кровь на асфальте. Полиция и скорая, и по новой — паника, суматоха, безумие. Раненные. Погибшие?..

Узнать, что именно произошло, Тренеру удаётся в участке. Его подопечный, Кевин, даёт показания. Бедный мальчишка семнадцати лет, дрожит с головы до ног. В своём рассказе он постоянно сбивается, а детектив, сидящий за заваленным бумагами столом, смотрит на него скучающе. В его чашке — давно остывший кофе, телефон сдвинут к самому краю, как ненужная вещь, бумаги небрежно измяты и свалены в кучу. Полиции нет дела до чёрных детей улиц, даже если на этих самых улицах не так давно разыгралась сцена крутого криминального боевика.

— Они, короче, это, резко вырулили, суки, бля! — эмоционально говорит Кевин, морщит лоб и активно жестикулирует. — Мы с пацанами ток приехали, привезли снаряды в зал, как Тренер просил! Ну, для соревнований! А эти падлы, мрази конченные, суки эти недоношенные, твари недотраханные, ой, пардон, ближе к делу, да... Короче, как они выскочили, как давай стрелять, как давай бросать эту херню! А херня взрывается! Всё горит! Мы в шоке ваще! Взрывы, пожар, уши заложило! Я отпрыгнул в сторону, братва бросилась в сторону, все бросились в стороны, и тут, знач, нах, наши такие в зал...

— Наши разбежались, да, — перебивает Тренер, пока Кевин не наговорил лишнего про оружие. Он поднимает голову, нервно растирает ладонями лицо и продолжает: — Появились другие мудаки, и как давай стреляться с первыми мудаками. Мои парни случайно попали под раздачу. Машину, думаю, тоже случайно подорвали.

Враньё. Наглое враньё, чтобы не было проблем. Отстреливаться начали ребята Тренера, они же спрятали оружие (в зале свои секреты), а целью напавших на них ублюдков был сам Тренер. И созданный им дом для трудной молодёжи. Никаких сомнений: если бы не достойный отпор, сожгли бы зал, поубивали всех и ради чего? Тренер не знает и ощущает разъедающую душу пустоту.

Детектив смотрит на них с нескрываемым скепсисом, устало причмокивает. Тренер сидит напротив него, облизывает пересохшие губы и ждёт, когда формальщина закончится. В больницу попали пятеро его ребят, один был, вероятно, мёртв — Тренеру не спешили сообщать. Кевин внезапно делается маленьким и слабым: губы дрожат, на глаза наворачиваются слёзы.

Покинув участок, Тренер останавливается неподалёку, поднимает голову к тяжёлому ночному небу и думает, что те ублюдки ещё вернутся.

— Они похожи на скинов, — шепчет Кевин, стоя за его спиной. — Ну, тип, знаешь, потому что мы чёрные, а они белые и бритые. Кричали, что...

— Нет, Кевин, — отвечает Тренер и качает головой. — То, что мы чёрные, тут совершенно не при чём.

Это заказ. Тренер не знает, кому успел перейти дорогу, но понимает, что это лишь начало. Он смотрит на Кевина, на синяк под его глазом, на разбитую губу, ожог на щеке, и думает, что в этот раз они сами не разрулят. А если не разрулят сами, то нужно обратиться к поистине дьявольским силам.

На ночь пацанов приходится распустить. Двери зала всегда открыты, но Тренер понимает, что им надо разойтись и залечь на дно. Сам он идёт домой, смывает с себя пот и кровь, переодевается и ложится спать. Сон не идёт — большую часть ночи Тренер смотрит в потолок и думает, что снова связываться с Микки Пирсоном глупо. Это мафия, другая ступень, наркоэлита. Просить у них поддержки равносильно заключению контракта с сатаной. Утешает одно: Рэй кажется человеком слова и дела. Работать с ним интересно и приятно. 

Правда, в этот раз он может послать Тренера и забыть о его существовании. Потому что Тренер сам недооценил противника. Сам просмотрел. Сам допустил. 

Он лишний раз напоминает Эрни, что стоит прижать жопу и сидеть тихо. Тихо — значит тихо, а не как обычно. Никаких роликов, ютубов и прочих выкрутасов. Никаких «Карапузов» на время простоя. Задача: замереть и не отсвечивать, слиться с улицами, затаиться, выждать. Ну а после, когда будут имена организаторов поджога, наступит время «Карапузов» и весёлой мести. Где-то на ранчо скучает брошенная свинка.

На следующий же вечер Тренер отправляется к Рэю. Он выходит из дома и решает пройтись пешком. Хочется прогуляться и подышать. Недавно прошёл дождь, воздух лёгкий и свежий, приятно согревает солнце. Тренер жмурится на ярком свете и вдыхает полной грудью, наслаждаясь минутами покоя. Он скучает по залу, скучает по тренировкам, и скучает по пацанам, которым в боях нет равных. Сколько наград они принесли? Сколько славных побед одержали за последнее время? Тренер гордится каждым, гордится, что они не остались торчками на грязных прокуренных улицах. Он готов бороться за них и за привычную жизнь. Хватило с него прошлых ошибок.

Вскоре Тренер стоит у ворот знакомого дома. Одна рука небрежно засунута в карман клетчатой куртки, во второй — коробка. Для подобной встречи он выбирает самый праздничный из спортивных костюмов и надвигает модную кепку на лоб. В окнах горит свет, Рэй дома, и Тренер осторожно открывает калитку, идёт. Стучит трижды, дожидается, пока послышатся шаги. Дверь открывается, и Тренер улыбается в ответ на изумлённый взгляд.

— Доброго вечера, мистер Смит, — говорит он и протягивает коробку. — Это к чаю. Извините за поздний визит, надо поговорить.

Он замолкает и перестаёт улыбаться, когда видит Микки. Тот проходит к двери и удостаивает его едва заметным кивком, но не взглядом. Гордо вскинутая голова, поджатые губы, волнистые волосы (лев, значит?), дорогой тёмно-бордовый костюм и блестящие туфли. Тренер думает — он ему не ровня. Если Микки Пирсон — лев, то он — уличный пёс. Добродушный, верный и отчаянно смелый, но всего лишь пёс. Губы трогает лёгкая улыбка.

Микки Пирсон удаляется, оставляя за собой шлейф дорогущего парфюма. Рэй выглядит смущённым. Тренер — растерянным. Он тут по делу, о чём сообщает, чтобы заполнить паузу:

— Я по делу, мистер Смит.

Они обустраиваются на кухне. Тренер открывает коробку и гордо демонстрирует торт, украшенный не кремовыми розочками, а кремовыми листиками марихуаны. Тренер разводит руками в ответ на вежливый, но полный изумления взгляд Рея — он же старался. Правда, когда оформлял заказ на своеобразный тортик, на него смотрели, как на идиота.

— Так что случилось, Тренер? — тихо спрашивает Рэй, и его мягкий голос приятно ласкает слух.

Тренер ловит себя на мысли, что скучал по их разговорам и общим тайнам. Он жалеет, что не решился позвонить, а дождался очередного пиздеца.

— Во-первых, знай, я не хочу мелочиться и считать долги, — предупреждает Тренер. — Пришёл к тебе, как к другу, Рэй, как к близкому другу. Понимаешь, на зал вчера напали неизвестные лысые гопники, а до этого за нами следили. За себя просить бы не пришёл, но пострадали мои парни. Можешь помочь? Хотя бы узнать, кто и за что.

Как бы хорошо Тренер ни относился к Рэю, он мог ожидать чего угодно — от вежливого отказа до прямого посыла, потому что в приоритете у всех свои проблемы. Рэй и Микки из высшей лиги, из другой категории, из того мира, о котором Тренер знает только понаслышке. Они вечно заняты, их графики расписаны на недели вперёд — жизнь богачей, запертых в золотых клетках, сложна и не поддаётся переменам. Такой переменой сейчас выступает Тренер. И он, конечно же, не ровня Микки Пирсону.

Рэй молчит, но улыбается, словно что-то знает. Он всегда так делает, чтобы сбить собеседника и запутать. Флетчер, должно быть, навсегда запомнит этот взгляд. Рэй выдерживает паузу, сдержанно кивает и осторожно спрашивает:

— А ты уверен, что твои пацаны ни на чью ферму не вламывались?

Тренер оскорблён до глубины души этим заявлением. 

— Уверен! — отвечает он и хмурит брови, не скрывает обиды. — Первым делом расспросил!

И ту же самую секунду, словно вопреки его словам, в кармане вибрирует телефон. На уютной кухне тихо, и монотонная вибрация отчётливо слышна. Рэй вскидывает брови, _мол, даже не ответишь_? Тренеру на мгновение кажется, что он и правда что-то знает. Он поднимает руку, прося подождать, после чего отвечает на звонок.

— Да, Эрни? Говори быстрее, я немного занят. Так. Ещё ближе к делу. Ещё ближе. Что?! Какого хера...

Тренер смотрит на Рэя и выдаёт себя взглядом. Такого он не ожидал, и теперь не знает, как сообщить о маленьком нюансе. Одно дело — заниматься этим самому, и совсем другое — втягивать чужого человека. Подставлять Рэя или Микки он не собирался, но получалось так, как получалось. Как обычно. Через жопу. _Ну спасибо, «Карапузы»_. 

Рэй, кажется, не удивлён. Он тяжко выдыхает и качает головой. Нехорошо всё это.

— А ну-ка повтори ещё раз, — просит Тренер, надеясь, что ослышался.

Нет, не ослышался. Эрни повторяет всё то же самое, что говорил до этого, слово в слово.

— Знаешь... есть нюанс, — сообщает Тренер, сбрасывая звонок и поджимая губы. 

— Да ты что? — Рэй складывает руки на груди. В его голосе слышится издёвка.

— Ты сегодня странный.

— Говори уже.

— В общем, мои пацаны отследили тех, кто за нами следил, — мрачно сообщает Тренер. — Вышли на какую-то небольшую группировку из Мэйда Вейл и... похитили их босса. Так вот он, этот самый босс, сейчас сидит в подвале с кляпом из секс-шопа во рту. А его люди, наверное, приезжали, чтобы его вернуть. 

Мысленно Тренер решает, что Эрни, Бенни, Призрак и Чин — трупы. Он убьёт их, честно слово, прибьёт собственноручно, если сам в финале останется живой.

— Похитили? — переспрашивает Рэй с иронией. — В подвале? С кляпом из секс-шопа? А ролик уже сняли? Выложить не забыли?

— Не начинай, — просит Тренер. — Рэй, какого чёрта...

— А ты в курсе, что уважаемого человека, владельца маленькой частной порностудии Мэйда Вейл похитили, и его родня попросила Микки помочь. А Микки поручил это мне. Сдаётся мне, Тренер, что твой похищенный и мой похищенный — один и тот же человек.

— И по идее, ты ловишь меня? — уточняет Тренер.

— По идее, — сообщает Рэй.

— Стой... А чьи ребята напали на нас?

— Мои! — резко отвечает Рэй и хлопает ладонью по столу. — Микки отдал приказ напрямую! И если бы я вовремя не узнал, что речь о твоём зале, и не отозвал их, вы все были мертвы!

Слова, как выстрел. Приговор. Пауза. Комната окрашивается в вульгарный алый цвет. Тренер чувствует — его шатает, а к горлу подкатывает тошнота. Мир рушится снова, разлетается на осколки, осколки разрезают вены, выпускаю кровь. Комната окрашивается в вульгарный алый цвет. Круговорот, безумие и бездна. Вспоминается холодное приветствие дьявольского царя. 

— А Микки знал? — поражённо спрашивает Тренер и ощущает пробежавший по спине холодок.

— У меня приказ убить тебя.

Тишина. Кульминация. Развязка. Солнце садится, становится темно. Обрывается очередная нить, рвутся тонкие истлевшие с годами нити. Перед дверью в комнату, в которой казнят преступников, у приговорённых подкашиваются ноги. На глаза наворачиваются слезы, а с губ слетают слова мольбы.

Тренер, напротив, внезапно ощущает себя уверенным и стойким. Только сердце стучит быстрее, чем обычно. Он не собирается бежать, Рэй не спешит хвататься за оружие. Они стоят и смотрят друг на друга, пытаясь прочитать эмоции и мысли. Они стоят на перекрестке и распутье двух миров. Тренер чувствует, что давно отравлен Рэем. Что же ощущает Рэй?..

— Зачем они следили за нами? — сухо спрашивает Тренер.

— Затем, что юный Кевин, которого ты приютил недавно, начинающая порнозвезда. Он сбежал, только задолжал кучу бабла. Вот и следили за ним и за тобой, собирались осторожно и тихо вернуть его на студию, а вас не трогать. Вы начали первые.

Тренер поражённо замирает. Кевин? Порнозвезда? Ему всего семнадцать лет, какое к чёрту порно?.. И не сказал ведь ничего, дело ясное, боялся. Только Тренеру было наплевать, он принимал их всех: проститутов, наркоманов, воров и лжецов. Он принимал их всех и спасал от самих себя.

— Я не отдам им Кевина, — отвечает Тренер. — Он просил защиты. Могу найти деньги и босса их вернуть.

— Тренер, зачем это тебе? — спрашивает Рэй. — Ты толковый малый, талантливый, пробивной, но зачем-то тащишь на себе этот дурдом с малолетками и рэперами. 

_Зачем?.. А зачем я связался с тобой, Рэй? Ведь ты хуже Кевина. Хуже всех, кого я знаю в этой жизни._

— Это мой долг, — отвечает Тренер. — Убьёшь меня, хоть пацанов не тронь. Прошу тебя, Рэй.

Рэй прикрывает глаза и устало трёт виски. Снимает очки, растирает переносицу — неужели нервничает? Он в сомнениях, он мечется, и деланное равнодушие слетает с него, как дешёвая пластиковая маска. Кажется, сегодня он не будет убивать. Не хватает сил. Тренер понимает это и смотрит на него тепло и мягко, словно говоря, _мне жаль, что всё так вышло_. И спустя долгую паузу Рэй устало говорит:

— Я помогу. Сделаю, что в моих силах, но попрошу кое-что взамен.

Тренер заинтриговано кивает, но с трудом верит в услышанное. После всего, что он сделал, Рэй будет что-то просить взамен?.. Хотя, имеет право. Сегодня главный он, а Тренер в заднице. И снова спасибо пацанам. Рано или поздно его пристрелят из-за них.

— Расскажи о себе, — говорит Рэй. 

Тренер вздрагивает. В смысле, о себе?.. Имя, родился, учился, вырос?.. Нет, к такому он был как-то не готов. Что угодно, только не это, уж лучше ещё парочку нерадивых журналистов прижать. 

— А я сделаю чай, — продолжает Рэй. — Такой был уговор в тот раз? Это не для Микки. Только для меня. Мы побеседуем, пока мои ребята вызволяют похищенного порнобосса, а потом постараюсь уладить всё и со всеми. Идёт?

У Тренера нет выбора. Придётся вспомнить своё позорное нисхождение в Ад и впервые кому-то об этом рассказать. Он облегчённо выдыхает. Рэй не решается его убить. Рэй не решается губить его парней. Рэй хочет всё о нём узнать. Тренер пьяно улыбается. Возможно, он не ошибался насчёт него?.. Он ощущает, что готов открыться Рэю.

Он поднимает голову и окидывает взглядом кухню. Рэймонд Смит аккуратист и ценит комфорт и уют — это читается в интерьере дома, чистоте и идеальном порядке. Ни одной кривой линии, ни одной сдвинутой салфетки. Тренер немного завидует — вот у него дома настоящий срач.

Рэймонд Смит, хоть и немногословен, кажется человеком, которому можно доверять. Рядом с ним Тренер ощущает себя спокойно и расслабленно, ему не нужно напрягаться и ожидать удара в спину. Как бы странно это ни звучало, но они сработались однажды, и, может быть, смогут разрулить всё это по-дружески.

Перед ним на аккуратной белой тарелке лежит кусочек торта. В чашке дымится ароматный золотистый чай. Пахнет бергамотом. Рэй сидит напротив и выжидающе смотрит, игриво стучит пальцами по краю стола и не отводит взгляд.

— Начинай, — просит он. — Кто ты такой. Я хочу знать всё.

— Ну... — тянет Тренер. Кажется, он успел забыть, кто же он такой на самом деле. — Я по жизни тренер и немного «решала». «Решала», в плане, что могу подогнать свинку без регистрации и смс, могу заснять первую брачную ночь в HD. Могу доставить китайца в любую точку Лондона по первой просьбе бухгалтера-хипстера. Могу добыть припрятанные горе-журналистом бумаги. По знаку зодиака — тоже тренер. И по восточному гороскопу. Моралист с заряжённой пушкой, философ, шутник, эстет.

— Бухгалтер-хипстер? — переспрашивает Рэй и улыбается. — Смешно... Серьёзно, Тренер, у меня ничего на тебя нет. Так не пойдёт. Ты же обещал.

— Ладно, ладно, — неохотно тянет Тренер. — Хорошо. Меня зовут...


End file.
